The present invention relates in general to a protective cover for heat-conductive material of a heat sink, and more particularly, to a protective cover for precisely enclosing the heat-conductive material to be isolated from contamination but with good air-circulation.
Taiwan patent publication no. 358565 discloses a protective cover installed on a heat sink to enclose the heat-conductive material for protection. The protective cover includes a hat-like lid with a crown portion to cover on the heat-conductive material and a brim portion extending around the crown to be fixed on the heat sink so that the heat-conductive material can be securely protected.
However, it is inconvenient to install this kind of protective cover because it is invisible to locate the heat-conductive material precisely within the crown portion. Therefore, it may happen that the protective cover sits on the heat-conductive material. Besides, the heat-conductive material is closely covered by the above-mentioned conventional protective cover. High temperature may deteriorate the heat-conductive material when multiple heat sinks with heat-conductive material are packed for shipping.